Tying Up Loose Ends
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: In the final installment of the Summoning Prue trilogy Paige finally opens up to her sisters about all the demons of her past. With one still out in the world the sisters must work together to rid Paige and San Francisco of him once and for all. Will the Charmed Ones destiny as witches really come to a close when this demon is vanquished? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the past two weeks Prue had been gone helping a charge, Paige had moved back into the Manor, and Billie moved out of the Manor to a dormitory. She left Magic School while Paige took her place. The goodbye was bittersweet. Billie was going to school in Los Angeles, hours away.

"Don't forget to call, write, or astral project," Paige said.

"Of course. I heard there's a secret witch society on campus, who knows maybe I'll get in."

"That my friend is a sorority, some are truly filled with all witches I would know," Phoebe said jokingly as she had been in a very snobby sorority the first time she went to school.

One month had passed since Billie and Henry had left and the sisters received several letters. One from Prue stating she would return soon. Another from Billie stating that it was great to be back at school. A third letter was for Paige from Henry.

"Maybe he wants to get back together," Phoebe said hopefully. It's something she would have said she was younger and now it just seemed like false hope. Piper had told Phoebe that Henry wasn't Paige's true love but they hadn't told Paige. Paige let out a cry and fell to her knees.

"He wants a divorce," she sobbed clutching the letter to her chest. It was at that moment a demon decided to attack.

"Really?" Piper cried freezing the demon then blowing him up, "Idiot."

"Paige, can I see the letter?" Phoebe asked. Her baby sister nodded handing over the slightly crumpled letter. Phoebe had a premonition.

 _Henry was at a wedding, marrying someone else._

 _"Do you Henry Mitchell take Eliza Hampton to be your wife?"_

 _"I do."_ She dropped the letter.

"What did you see?" Paige asked.

"Just him writing the letter that's all," Phoebe lied.

"He was with someone else wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Paige," Phoebe said helping her sister up.

"Now what?"

"Now I start dinner, your choice Paige, what do you want?"

"Pancakes," she said.

"Pancakes it is!" Piper said and went off to the kitchen as her sisters sat on the couch. Phoebe assured her that she'd find the right guy. She had, even though it had taken a while. But this wasn't much comfort to Paige. She thought Henry was her true love, how could she had been so wrong? Dinner was quiet and Paige remembered her last morning with her parents and the pancakes. She had rushed to her room after eating them to smoke. She missed them. She missed Henry. She didn't sleep that night. She orbed to her apartment and was surprised to see Henry there.

"Not enough of a man to come and tell me you wanted a divorce?" Paige spat bitterly.

"Paige," he said moving toward her but she stepped back.

"Don't come near me! You're a coward."

"At least I don't keep secrets from my family. You're the most cryptic of those in the Magical world I bet." Paige felt like she had been slapped, not once had she used her magical half against her.

"And you're still a coward. At least I'm not that." She orbed out in tears. Piper knew she had left she had heard the orbs assuming it was either Wyatt or Chris.

"Paige, what happened?"

"I saw Henry." That was all she needed to say as Piper hugged her and guided her back to bed with her. Leo would sleep alone that night.

"I called him a coward," Paige said, "Am I a coward Piper?"

"I don't think you're a coward you just keep secrets. It's okay to open up to us, it's okay to be vulnerable sometimes. We're human. Never forget that, even though we're witches we're human."

"He was once human but evil claimed him and he went mad but we'll kill him right Piper?" Paige had swiftly changed the subject.

"Yeah, we'll kill the demon," Piper said, "The Professor as you call him. What was his name, before?"

"His name? I can't remember. You'd have to look in the news articles. You could call him Professor Torture if you'd like."

"Sounds like a villain in a comic book," Piper said.

"It does but we were once comic book heroes, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember." They reminisced the rest of the night not getting to sleep till five in the morning. The day passed slowly and Prue finally returned. She said nothing of her charge, she couldn't. She couldn't say that the witch she was still trying convince to use her powers again, hated the Charmed Ones. She couldn't say that she hated them because they had faked their death and left many witches hopeless.

"Demons went after other strong witches, a lot of people died. Because of your sisters. Then to find out they weren't dead! A lot of people were happy, but then there were many generation witches like myself, were angry," she had said. Prue didn't know about the divorce which was on it's way to being filed.

"Hey, are you and Henry doing any better?" Prue asked that afternoon at lunch.

"No!" she snapped, "I have to get back to Magic School. I have a class soon." She left the Manor.

"What'd I say?"

"Paige and Henry are getting a divorce," Piper said, "Come on, let's go to Witch's Brew." After Paige had returned Piper had renamed the restaurant. She had embraced her heritage which she had struggled with for so long. The business still wasn't open, and wouldn't open for another week. It was supposed to have opened weeks ago. But Paige's return had changed everything. Piper was okay with it though, she'd been able to spend more time with her kids and Paige. It was Saturday, which Piper insisted to be Saturday night dinner, for the Halliwells. Phoebe went to the Manor with Coop and exciting news. She wouldn't be telling her news that night though, not like she wanted. Prue was called away before the meal even started by the Elders. During dinner Piper finally broke the silence. She said that there was something Paige needed to know and when her youngest sister asked what it was she replied solemnly,

"It's about Henry, he's not your true love."

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Tying Up Loose Ends. Please leave a review with what you thought! Charmed Always- K_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" Paige asked.

"He's not who you're supposed to be with," Coop said.

"And how long have you known?" Paige asked standing up from the table.

"Since I met Henry, I told your sister when you came back a few weeks ago."

"You knew for weeks Piper and said nothing?" Paige asked her voice starting to tremble.

"I was waiting, I didn't know, Paige, I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

"You should have told me the moment he left. Or how about when the divorce papers came? Or were you just going to wait until the guilt ate at you?" Paige said spitefully. She left the table going up to her room.

"You stop right there Missy Paige. I kept that information from you for good reason. I knew it would just hurt more. I wanted to protect you from some pain since you seem to be trying to do it on your own, as you always have. You've kept plenty of secrets from us. So keeping one from you didn't seem like such a huge deal. It's wrong to keep secrets and I shouldn't have, but I didn't want to see you in any more pain. It's my job as your older sister to protect you. Henry was horrible for leaving you. But you have another chance at happiness and I know you'll find it."

Paige had no words to say as she just went upstairs. She felt conflicted. Yes, she had kept many secrets from her sisters but this was a huge secret. Her husband, soon to be ex-husband, was not her true love. That was a huge secret to keep. But then so was being attacked by two demons in your past before becoming a witch. Paige struggled with this as her other sister, Phoebe came to her room. Phoebe assured her that she'd find the right guy but that Piper was right in a sense.

"You've kept a lot of secrets from us, dangerous ones. This Professor, he needs to be killed. The fact that he was able to capture and torture you, means he's powerful." She wanted Paige to talk about what happened down in the cave.

"I really don't want to talk about how he tortured me Pheebs. It's not something I really want to open up about right now."

"You don't have to now, but you should before we kill him."

"Pheebs we're going to vanquish him whether or not I open up. We're going to need the power of three."

"Yeah, and you have three sisters who won't help until you open up. The sooner you open up the sooner we vanquish this demon." She then left her sister. Prue had heard the ordeal and suggested the truth spell.

"Yeah, because that worked so well the first time," Piper said sarcastically.

"Prue, we can't really force her to open up, not like that, not with magic. We're going to do what we did last time but with something new: ultimatums and sisterly love," Phoebe said, "We're going to show Paige that you shouldn't keep secrets when in a family. We all know we've kept secrets from each other. Like Cole."

"And Leo," Piper said.

"And when you went to go see Dad before we did eight years ago."

"Okay, so they're all my secrets but you've kept secrets too, like how you felt toward that bridge," Phoebe said to Prue, "And you kept the thing about Henry from us."

"You and Paige also knew about Chris," Piper said.

"Let's stop this and just try getting Paige to open up. We have to do it soon, before the Elders do me in." She orbed back away as quickly as she had orbed in. Throughout the next week Paige stayed silent refusing to talk to the sisters about anything.

"You may be stubborn but Prue is more stubborn than you and when she comes back you won't be quiet anymore," Piper said, "Here taste this." Paige tasted the marinara sauce and spat it out.

"Agh! What is that?"

"Just a little potion. Not a truth potion, don't worry but now you have to talk to us."

"Prove it," Paige countered sitting back.

"What is your bird's name? Up in your room, does it have a name?" Paige tried her hardest to keep her mouth shut.

"It has a name, but I'm not telling you what it is," Paige said sighing, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Sisterly love, I knew I could make you talk, oh wait till Prue gets back!"

"This doesn't seem like sisterly love to me."

"Tough love then," Piper said as her baby sister stalked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Blair, I know you're angry but it's important you do what's right."

"Do your sisters know you're alive?" Blair asked avoiding the topic.

"Yes, they do. They are practicing magic again just like you should. Drink the unbinding potion."

"No, I don't want to have premonitions anymore. I've lost too many I love because of them. Somehow your sister was able to ignore them while they decided not to be witches. Well I couldn't. When they went off the radar a lot of visions came to me. In a several month period they pretended to be dead I lost over a dozen innocents because I couldn't keep track of them. I was having more than one premonition a day. I refuse to go back to that."

"I still don't really know why you drank the potion in the first place. You claim it's because you were tired but that's not the real reason."

"You wouldn't understand as a whitelighter."

"Do you really want to take that chance? Tell me."

"I had a vision of my brother dying. I warned him, I did everything I could to stop him but he died anyway. He was overseas fighting. Now go orb home, nothing you can say or do will convince me to drink this potion." She handed the potion back to Prue.

"I understand exactly how you feel. No, I can't see the future but my sister can. I died and my sisters moved on. They found Paige and moved on. They continued to fight after I died. Even after they faked their deaths they went back to fighting. Their destiny is complete and they are still fighting. So just think about drinking the damn potion." Prue left the potion on the table in her charge's kitchen. She orbed out seeing Blair pick up the vial.

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Tying Up Loose Ends! Please leave a review with your thoughts! Charmed Always-K_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blair looked at the potion vial. She wanted to throw it at a wall. She nearly did until she saw her brother's picture. She remembered their last conversation.

 _"Aiden if you don't get out of there you're going to die. I saw it!"_

 _"I have a duty to protect the others too."_

 _"Like the Charmed Ones did? They faked their deaths, you know all the trouble that caused for everyone in the magical community."_

 _"It's not about them. They just wanted normal lives besides, since when have you ever wanted to be normal. You love being a witch!"_

 _"I don't like it right now, not when I for-saw my own brother's death! Please be careful, stay out of harm's way."_

 _"You know I can't do that. If you had a premonition of me dying then it will likely come true. I came to accept the fact that I may die coming over here. You have to too Ava."_

 _"I can't lose my twin," she had said, "Use your gifts, use your telekinesis to save them."_

 _"I will do my best dear sister. I love you I have to go. Send my regards to mother and father." That was the end of the video chat. That was the last time they spoke. Weeks later Blair took a binding potion amidst her grief._

"If only he had listened to me." Blair said, "If only you had used your magic." She saw his death, she didn't know if he attempted to use his magic or not. All she knew was that her brother, her twin, her other half was dead. That was something her whitelighter didn't know, that Aiden had been her twin. She thought now of taking the potion, it's what Aiden would have wanted. But she couldn't imagine facing the demons alone without her brother. She had faced them alone before but she thought her destiny would be fighting along side her brother in the end.

"I know it's what you want Aiden, but I can't not yet. This is all your fault you know. We could switch places. You can finish our destiny alone, I can't."

"You know that's not how it works Blair," a woman in robes appeared.

"I can't do this alone."

"You won't have to. You have a whitelighter."

"You mean the Halliwell? I'd rather trade places with Aiden. It can be done."

"But it won't be. Not without serious magic from you and the Elders and Aiden."

"When will my destiny be over?" she asked, "When will I just be able to be a witch and not the demon fighting kind?"

"I can't tell you that until you drink the potion." And she disappeared. Blair picked up the potion vial and uncorked it.

"Alright, life, please don't screw me over like last time." And she drank the potion reluctantly. Then she was hit with a premonition.

* * *

Prue returned to the Manor after being frustrated with her charge. She was frustrated with her baby sister as well as her charge. She knew it would be a hard task getting her to open up but she was up to it, even though she was exhausted. Piper told Prue what she had done and Paige sat silently in the living room. They were going to have a family meeting. Tough love it was then, she thought as she joined her three sisters in the living room.

"Alright, I guess I'll start, as I've been to college three times," Phoebe said surprising Prue.

"We know you don't want to talk about what happened. But we need to know. As hard as it is to talk about we need to know, to help you cope." Prue had forgotten Phoebe had gone back to college for a third time.

"What if I'm fine coping on my own?"

"Well, you have sisters, you've had sisters for nine years now, that you've known about. We helped you get through your parents death, Kyle, Jonas, now we will help you get through Henry and this new demon and what he did to you. You can't hide the scars Paige," Piper said, "You helped us get through Prue's death and then her leaving again. You helped me when Phoebe became the queen of the Underworld. You helped me when Leo died, you helped us realize how hard it would be to have a kid." Prue found this part partially difficult to follow because when all this had happened she had been dead, she had only been allowed to watch during certain moments. She wasn't able to watch in the very beginning.

"I don't want help. I just want to be left alone. I've signed the papers. Henry and I are divorced. We've been divorced for a few days now, while you were all busy we went to court. It wasn't as complicated as it could have been. I have charges I have to take care of." But she soon figured out she couldn't orbed out.

"It's because of me you can't orb, not until you open up." But Paige's charge was in danger.

"I promise to talk to you later. If I don't go now my charge will die. Prue you of all of us should understand!" Prue heard the truth in her sister's words.

"Go, but don't forget to come back right afterwards." Paige didn't come back after saving her charge. She went to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Don't jump, please Paige," Prue begged upon orbing to her sister. Paige twisted around.

"You forget. This is where I come to think. Besides even if I jumped I'd orb into the water or back onto the bridge. I don't want to die Prue. I just want to move past this, I can do it alone." She then orbed to her room in the Manor. She took a long hot shower as Prue explained to the sisters what had happened on the Bridge.

"Paige won't go through this alone. I won't let her," Piper said and Paige heard.

"Why? Why won't you let me?"

"Because I'm your older sister. It's my job to protect you and I failed... again. I want to make it up to you and this is the only way how. Please talk to us Paige."

"You didn't fail to protect me Piper. I went to try to save an innocent and couldn't. That's on me, not you. We may be the Power of Three but I went as just me as the Power of One. I made the mistake. I payed for it."

"I still want you to talk to us," Piper said as the clock chimed midnight.

"Good luck with that," Paige said going to her room and closing the door. Piper heard the click of a lock and groaned in frustration. Prue could always orb Paige into the living room but Paige would skirt around the questions, not giving straight answers. She thought about the truth spell. She didn't want to use it on her sister but she didn't know what to do. She headed up the stairs to the attic and opened up the Book of Shadows.

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Tying Up Loose Ends! Please leave your thoughts in a review, they're very appreciated! Charmed Always- K_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Paige joined her sisters at breakfast. She was putting her school robe on as she grabbed a muffin.

"In a hurry?" Piper asked.

"Late for class," Paige said, "Plus I really want to get out of here." She stopped and look at her sister. Prue and Phoebe knew what Piper had done though neither was very pleased about it. The truth spell would only make the situation worse and there lives even harder for the next twenty four hours. They sat the kitchen table drinking coffee, not saying anything.

"Did you know about this?" Paige asked spinning around to face her other two sisters.

"Not until this morning," Phoebe said.

"She told us when she came down. She cast it early this morning. It's because you aren't talking. We didn't want to cast it, but we didn't know what else to do," Prue said, "I really hate this spell." Paige said nothing knowing her sisters wouldn't let her go in to work today. She could argue and fight all she wanted but knowing Prue, she was certain she would lose that fight. She still tried though.

"I have two jobs and right now I need to be at one _now_. I have several classes to teach, students who need a teacher. I have a commitment to them, just like you have a commitment to your readers, to your charges, and to your children."

"You also have a job as a Charmed One," Piper said, "And we can't defeat this demon without some background information."

"He kills young women, college students," Paige said, "Happy? Look I have to go." She orbed out before any of the sisters could stop her. Piper turned to her older sister questioning why Paige was able to leave. Prue said she hadn't placed the anti- orbing crystals around the house. She had removed them a while back.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"We wait, it's not like we can barge into her classroom. It'd raise questions from students. She'd have to answer them," Piper said.

"I have an idea on how to get her back here," Prue said smiling.

* * *

Paige was teaching an advanced telekinesis class when there was a knocking at a door. She told her students to keep practicing. She wasn't surprised to see Leo. She knew though that he wouldn't be able to tell her a lie though because the truth spell probably affected him too. He told the class he'd be taking over as Paige had Charmed One business to attend to. She wasn't pleased at all, her sisters knew what to tell Leo to say. She couldn't blow off anything demon related, not if an innocent was involved.

She gave her students that night's homework before leaving the classroom. Several students lingered in the hallway and Paige ushered them into a common area where they were to be watched by teachers. She spoke with a few other teachers stalling before returning to the Manor. She grabbed another cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge, drinking all of it. She saw an apple in the fruit basket on the table and smiled. She recalled first meeting Grams and taking a bite of apple. She passed out and when she woke up she was in a glass coffin. She grabbed the bright red fruit and orbed back to the Manor.

"Paige, it's been a half hour," Piper said.

"Yeah, well I'm not too pleased when someone barges into my classroom halfway through a class," Paige spat, "You could have told Leo to at least wait until my free period or until I got home. These students are the next generation of witches, it is my job to teach them, to help them control their powers."

"And this next generation will keep dying if we don't kill this demon," Prue said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Prue then told her she had gone to speak with the Elders while she was gone. This demon, whose name was unknown killed witches. He sought witches out who were new to their powers. There were still a lot of witches who didn't know about their powers until they reached eighteen. There was a fairly recent binding potion out that kept a child's power bound until they reached eighteen. Parents didn't want their kid fighting demons not when they were ten. Most didn't know whereas some knew but had absolutely zero control.

"I'm well aware of the potion, many whitelighters are trying to convince parents to send them to Magic School. I didn't know they were being hunted down."

"We can start searching for him, once you tell us about him. Whitelighters don't know his powers, they just know how he kills his victims; strangulation," Prue said, "It's strangely _human_."

"Sounds like him, he did it to ah- I guess to not attract attention to our world," Paige chuckled weakly. He uh- he wasn't going to kill me because he sensed I had magic. I sorta started looking around after a student in one of my classes died."

"Really, Paige?" Phoebe groaned, "You went after a murderer?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know at the time. I thought he might know something, so I brought a tape recorder."

"Who is him exactly?" Piper asked handing Paige a newly steeped cup of tea.

"His name was Professor Wallace Cardin, he taught uh, a gen ed class that social science majors had to take. I don't recall the class a lot, but we had a lot of discussions."

"What kind of discussions?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't remember. But he disappeared for two weeks, during my second year. When he returned, he was different. The topics discussed in class were much darker than usual. Many students, myself included were worried about him."

She then continued saying the killings had started at a nearby university. Police swarmed campuses, there was a curfew enforced. Their professors feared that the killer would come to their school. No one on campus; police, professors, or students realized he was right under their noses- except one of her group partners in a class. A lot of students thought she was crazy, some surely thought she was right but they wouldn't have dared speak their minds. One day Paige's group partner just disappeared. It was common for students to skip class but not during a group project. Everyone thought she had been killed of course. She was found two days later, she was his first victim on campus though not his last. Two other students died. He was sloppy of course, with Jeannie he left his fingerprints on her neck. By the time they got to the results Paige was already searching for him.

 _Professor Wallace Cardin, B.A., M.A._

 _Office Hours: Tuesday, Thursday 4 P.M.- 7 P.M_

 _Paige glanced at the door to the professor's office. She felt the knife in the back of her pocket. She pulled her sweater over it as she knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled. His appearance was disheveled and there were bags under his eyes. His clothing, normally neat was wrinkled._

 _"Paige, what a pleasant surprise. What may I help you with?"_

 _"I... uh wanted to talk to you about the... uh group project since well since what happened to Jeannie." He sighed opening the door wider allowing her entrance. She stepped inside his small office._

 _"I'm postponing the due date of course. There's talk of the school closing for the rest of the semester." This was news to Paige. She wasn't sure how to respond and she stood in the now silent office. The first words out of her mouth were filled with anger._

 _"The only reason the school has to close is because you killed Jeannie," Paige accused._

 _"Well, she was making too much noise," he said, "I'd like to continue my killings in peace."_

 _"Why? Why kill them?" Paige asked reaching for her knife._

 _"I was offered quite a large sum of money. Kill them and well sell their souls. After so long, I'll be rewarded with more than money."_

 _"Who offered you the money?" Paige asked grasping the hilt in her hand._

 _"His name started with a Z, it was a strange name."_

 _"Why make this deal?"_

 _"I had a previous deal you see, instead of well, selling my soul I offered him others in exchange. I've had the money for some time, this just helped solidify everything."_

Paige then told her sisters that she had attempted to attack him after he confessed and he disappeared. She didn't tell her sisters her accusation though, leaving it out along with several of the other details. She pushed many of those memories deep into her mind, like how she was the one who found Jeannie, that she had spotted him right before he fled the scene. Right after he confessed she went to the police, having recorded his confession with a tape player and microphone. He had no idea and this news plastered papers across the country.

"Z... Zahn," Piper said, "We fought him, vanquished him years ago."

"Cardin plans to continue his work apparently. I don't know if he can take their souls- not without a deal. I don't really know how Zahn took the souls of those Cardin killed," Paige said, "He did though and I've a feeling that the deals may have been from past lives or something. I didn't think of Cardin when meeting Zahn, didn't even cross my mind not until a few months ago. Everything connected except the whole soul thing."

"I can speak with the Elders," Prue said orbing out.

"I'll check the Book," Phoebe said.

"And I'll go back to my job, thank you," Paige said orbing out as Piper opened her mouth to stop her.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Charmed Always- K_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _"Where do you want to go tonight?" a man asked woman at his side as they walked downtown past multiple man looked at his watch to reveal it was six thirty in the evening._

 _"I was thinking sushi," she said smiling, a lamp the stood under revealed three shadows instead of two._

 _"So you like raw fish?" another voice asked jokingly. The couple turned around only to scream._ Blair had to clutch onto the counter top to stop herself from falling. She had forgotten how draining her premonitions were. She looked at her clock seeing it was one in the afternoon. She recalled her premonition to figure out where the couple had been. The street they were on wasn't far, she knew that. There was only one place in their small town that served sushi. She pulled out her maps, her Book of Shadows and her potion ingredients from the trunk she used as a coffee table in her living room. Everyone thought the trunk was just a decoration piece as Blair told them it was.

She used to do her witch work in her office downtown but then her life became more hectic, work wise and witch wise, so she kept them separate. Her lives used to be one, combined, she used to be able to balance everything until the Charmed Ones died.

They took a huge brunt of the work yes, but when they died the Underworld had a party, one that consisted of trying to kill as many innocents as possible. The Charmed Ones either didn't notice or didn't care, most of the murders happened far from San Francisco but she was sure they made national news. Rummaging through her trunk she found old news articles, ones about innocents that were saved or that weren't. She hadn't cut them out, her brother had. Since they were seventeen they had been fighting demons, side by side. Then he joined the army at nineteen and she had gone to school for design work. It had been a year until he was deployed, within that time they had saved hundreds of lives of innocents. They were the twins to be reckoned with. Then he was deployed and she fought demons alone. She had a whitelighter of course but the two rarely listened to him together so she pretty much ignored him for years until she had the premonition of her brother's death.

That was just over a year ago. She had been demon free for thirteen months until now. Blair put the articles aside, debating whether or not to burn them. She took out her pencil and circled the block that the sushi place was she started flipping through her Book of Shadows. Finding the demon wasn't hard and when she read his description Blair learned why he was after the couple. He was a demonic dark lord, one of many that most likely hoped to become the new leader of the Underworld. The essence of love between a couple, which could be gained from a cry from one of the partners, was needed for a potion that was incredibly hard to make. The cry alone was difficult to attain as the love needed to be pure and true. The potion would help him advance in the standings to become the new leader. Blair had learned a lot about the demonic hierarchy growing up as her parents worked on destroying high level demons. Before the Source there was the Triad and before them the Four Horsemen, and others before them. Who this particular demon was she didn't know, but in her premonition he was holding an energy ball which he was tossing up and down. On his wrist he had a cuff that bear the mark of a dark lord.

She made up several strong vanquishing potions. There wasn't a spell to vanquish him so she had to hope for the best as she left her house speeding towards downtown later that evening. The sun had set not long before she had arrived downtown. People were bustling into restaurants and bars and others were leaving from long days of work. The streetlights turned on and Blair waited in the shadows for the couple to appear.

* * *

Paige returned from Magic School late that evening, carrying stacks of essays while chewing on her red pen. Piper frowned at her youngest sister as she orbed into the living room. She mumbled a hey as she looked at the opening statement to the first essay. Piper coughed getting her sister's attention.

"Yeah?" Paige asked not looking up from the essay.

"Paige, look at me," Piper said frustrated. Paige looked up to see a very angry sister. Piper then went on a rant about angry and upset she was with her sister. Paige explained that she understood why her sister was angry but she had done her best to keep this demon in her past. She wanted to vanquish him but she wasn't going to put her life on hold to do so. She grabbed her essays and retreated to her room. She had told her sisters that she had thought about moving into Magic School as most of the professors already lived there, Leo being the exception. Paige's colleagues told her it was much easier to live at Magic School instead of moving back and forth. Each of them had their own suite which included a small kitchen, a full bath, and a bedroom. Paige had her own office but that was right off her classroom.

She had thought about this for a while now, since the divorce papers came. Before it had been Henry keeping her in the mortal realm, now her sisters were the only ones whom remained. Prue wasn't around as much as she was a full whitelighter. And Piper and Phoebe spent time consumed with work, Piper also had Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe wasn't engaged to Coop yet but Paige knew it was coming. She wanted to be independent again, to be on her own, even if it was at a magical boarding school, she wanted to have her own life outside of being a Charmed One.

"Paige, what is going on? What's bothering you besides this demon?" Piper asked rapping on the door.

"I'm moving to Magic School," Paige said and her older sister opened the door. Shit, Paige though forgetting about the truth spell. Phoebe came barreling into the room.

"I found him, I found Cardin," she said then stopped to see both of her sisters' faces.

 _A/N: I want to apologize for not updating for several months. I didn't plan on taking a hiatus, I actually planned on being close to done by now. I did edit the few chapter I wrote though, and for those wondering Ava's name was originally Blair, so I changed it in all of the chapters. My life just got crazy busy during the end of the summer then I started back up at school. I'm on break now for a week, so expect at least one more chapter before the end of the month. Once the next chapter is up, I won't upload for at most two weeks as I have finals, then I have a whole month off. Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review._


End file.
